For decades the world has enjoyed the advancements seen from the development, and production implementation of numerous III/V and II/VI compound semiconductors. The High Electron Mobility Transistor type is fabricated with, and makes use of a Two (2) Dimensional Electron Gas (2DEG), such as formed from an Al(x)Ga(1-x)N/GaN heterojunction. Generally, to obtain high currents, and high frequency operation for a given semiconductor device, a high charge carrier mobility (u), along with a high saturation velocity (vsat) needs to be developed by the transistor device structure. When reviewing the high electron mobility that GaAs (u˜8,500 cm2/V*S) based HEMT's offer, the carrier mobility clearly indicates the primary reason that HEMT device structures exhibit superior high-frequency performance. The mobility and saturation velocity of the aforementioned (2DEG) at the Al(x)Ga(1-x)N/GaN heterojunction is shown at room temperature to be typically between 1,200 cm2/V*S and 2,000 cm2/V*S, which is more than adequate for superior high-power and high-frequency transistor device operation. When reviewing the (2DEG) sheet charge density (ns) of the Al(x)Ga(1-x)N/GaN structure again showing to be extremely high (˜1e3/cm2), due to the strong piezoelectric and spontaneous polarization induced effects. Where this heterojunction provides the ability for the design of high frequency, voltage, current, and conductance HEMT devices. Additionally, In(x)Ga(1-x)N/GaN heterojunction compound semiconductor films are used to produce Multiple Quantum Wells (MQWs) to enhance recombination/generation of electron/hole pairs for the operation of typical light emitting diodes (LEDs), and photovoltaic cell devices (PCs). These devices have been fabricated in the horizontal or lateral plane of the semiconductor, and have resulted in device structures that have been refined and improved over the course of decades.
However, traditional HEMT devices still suffer from several drawbacks. While more thermally efficient than their predecessors, HEMT devices still suffer from limitations imposed by waste heat generated from power handling and their thermal dissipation rates, current handling capacity, channel width, tunneling, and various unwanted leakage currents. Thus, there is clearly a need for an improved HEMT device structure. Today's LED and photovoltaic cell devices can be limited in their light generation or absorption due to the fixed lateral surface area and plane of these typical device structures. Additionally, absorption losses within the bulk LED material(s), Fresnel losses, and critical angle losses, have shown through experimentation to be the major factors that prevent light generation. These locally generated photons through forward biased injection electroluminescence can be rejected/absorbed from having the opportunity of being externally illuminated from the device surface. Indicating a clear need for future semiconductor innovation, towards the development of additional compound semiconductor power, and optical device improvements. The present novel technology addresses these needs.